Taming of the Namimori Demon
by Racontuerisme
Summary: This is what happens when foolish Fuu decides that Kyoya Hibari, the Demon of Namimori needed a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Many said that it couldn't be done.

Many said that she was crazy to try.

However Fuu was going to try.

Fuu tugged at her uniform as she made her way to Namimori Middle school. She didn't really want to be late since if she was said demon would threaten to 'Bite her to death.' And she didn't feel like getting 'bitten to death' today.

She had just gotten into the school and then saw that Hibari was beating up another person. His metal tonfa were streaked with blood and said 'Herbivore' was crying on the ground in a bloody broken heap.

So taking a deep breath Fuu cried, "Morning Kyo-kun!" At the top of her lungs. Hibari looked back and glared at Fuu.

She just smiled in return. She was the new student this year and had only transferred here a few months back. At first she had been afraid of the demon at first but soon decided that he was misunderstood.

So she decided that she would try and break him of his anger wall. Even if she was 'Bitten to death.' As he put it.

With a scowl put into place, Hibari walked over to her. His prefect jacket sleeves were blowing in the wind. "Hinamori. What?" He hissed. Fuu smiled at him, "Nothing, I was just saying good morning."

"Hn. Whatever herbivore."

With that he walked away and Fuu snapped her fingers in annoyance. She was going to get him to open up one way or another!


	2. Chapter 2

ATTEMPT NUMBER ONE:

The bell for lunch rang and then Fuu made her way to the roof top where said prefect was going to most likely be.

She slammed open the door to the rooftop and saw Hibari laying on the ground with Hibird asleep on his chest.

Fuu grinned slyly as she walked over to him. "Hiiiibaarri! Want some of my lunch?" She asked. The prefect opened one eye and glared at her for disrupting his sleep.  
"Hn."

With that he rolled over and went to sleep again. "Oh come ooon!" I whined. Hibari Hn'ed again and then kept trying to sleep. Fuu wasn't going to stand for that so she began poking him.

Fuu laid there bleeding on the rooftop while Hibari walk off with his tonfa. A trail of anime tears ran down her face.

STATUS OF ATTEMPT: FAIL

Fuu sighed as she put a bandage on her very sore forehead. However she learned one thing. "So Hibari doesn't like lunch…"


	3. Chapter 3

ATTEMPT NUMBER TWO:

Fuu walked through the door to the Disciplinary Committee Room. There Hibari was at his desk typing away at his computer.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him. 'Ok, attempt number two…'

Fuu heard the typing stop and looked over to see Hibari glowering at her. "Hey Hiba! Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"No."

"Aw come on!"

"Hn."

Fuu didn't like that answer and then she walked over to the desk. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not so deal with it."

Hibari stopped typing promptly and looked up at her. Fuu realized her error and was about to begin begging for forgiveness.

STATUS OF ATTEMPT: FAIL

"Ok… so maybe helping him do his paperwork and stuff isn't the answer…" Fuu muttered as she nursed the huge lump on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

ATTEMPT NUMBER THREE:

"HIIIBARIIIIII!" Fuu squealed. She raced toward the demon who looked back at her. She was hoping to give him a large hug. "Herbivore." He muttered.

Just as she leapt at him a large crack was heard.

STATUS OF ATTEMPT: FAIL. MAJOR FAIL

"Ok… I give up…"


	5. Chapter 5

ATTEMPT FOUR:

Fuu sighed as she walked over to the rooftop as the lunch bell rang. The door creaked as she opened it and then sat down by Hibari. He opened one eye and she realized that he was waiting for her to do something.

Fuu however ate her lunch quietly. "Herbivore?" He asked. Fuu looked over at him, "Don't worry. I gave up. You obviously want to remain the cold self centered demon who will never have friends." She said.

Hibari opened his eyes and looked at her. Was the herbivore really giving up this easily? Hibari sighed but then laid back down to sleep. In a flash he felt a vice grip around his neck.

His eyes flew open in surprise and he saw Fuu with her arms latched around his neck. She was smiling in her annoying way and then Hibari realized that his tonfa were nowhere around.

So he just sighed and sat there. "See I knew you wanted a friend!" Fuu called out happily.

STATUS OF ATTEMPT: SUCCESS!

"Herbivore if you wish to live let me go."

"Right!"


End file.
